


A Family, Just Us

by XetterYeonma (keusenon)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Family AU, Domestic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keusenon/pseuds/XetterYeonma
Summary: random ass KaiYaku family drabblesfeat. the children: Tobio, Alisa, Lev and Yuuki





	A Family, Just Us

              Kai watched as Yaku held Tobio in his arms; the crying child whimpering in the strawberry blond’s arms as Lev held a deflated ball.

“What did I tell you about running with scissors?!” Yaku scolded Lev, who only pouted at Yaku.

“I didn’ kno, Ma!” Lev shouted back, throwing the deflated ball on the ground. “I’s Tobio’s faul’ he threw at me!”

“Don’t you blame your brother for this, young man.”

Ah, Kai was in love.

              Yuuki and Alisa were watching from the distance, and Kai quietly ushered them with a wave of his hand so they could be in Alisa’s room watching some movies. The two seemed alright with that notion and left before they saw the rest of the scolding.

              Yaku sighed before kneeling down, reaching his free hand to Lev to pat him on the head.

“It feels bad that Tobio is crying, right, Lev?”

Lev just nodded, pouting with tears in his eyes. “You like Tobio be’ter than me…”

“…Lev, that’s not true.”

              Yaku wrapped his arms around the young boy and shushed him gently. Kai just smiled as he watched Yaku deflate the situation as such. Despite such a harsh mood, he managed to make it calm again.

He loved this man so much.

              Kai finally sat up and kneeled beside Yaku, patting Lev and Tobio on the head.

“No more fighting, okay? Tobio, I’ll buy you a new ball if you and Lev play nice again, okay?”

* * *

The two boys finally were asleep, curled up together on the couch with the kitten resting in Tobio’s arms. Kai and Yaku were sitting next to them, both in each other’s arms.

“He called you Ma again.” Kai teased, gently holding Yaku’s chin in his hand to kiss him.

“Mmn, he should be calling me Pa if he calls you Da.”

“Well, you’re as stern as my mother.” Kai teased, earning a soft jab in his sides. He kissed Yaku again on his nose, holding him close to his chest.

“Hmph.” Yaku just pouted before Kai started playing with his hair, next to his ears. Oh, how gentle and bone chilling that spot was to Yaku.

“You love me~” Kai purrs into his ears, kissing his neck before pulling back.

“No fair, Nobuyuki.” Yaku jabbed him again before placing his hands on Kai’s cheeks, kissing him back. “But yeah, I love you. And you love me more, right?”

“Right.” Kai just smiled, brushing Yaku’s hair back.

Their domestic family life is just as wonderful as it was yesterday, and it will be again tomorrow.


End file.
